universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon DK
Entrance BANANA without SLAMMA TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - The Crystal Coconut DK takes out two Crystal Coconut, one being the real one, and the other being a fake. While holding down B, DK will look at both of them, deciding which one to choose. When B is released he will kick the one he was looking at and keep the other. The fake Coconut will break immediately upon contact, while the real Coconut will bounce around and can be picked up again. While holding down A whilst holding the Crystal Coconut, it can grant wishes. Depending on the charge, it can: # Heal a small bit of health. # Spawn a random item for the holder # Give the holder a random buff to one of his stats. # Summon three pieces of the holder's Lawl Food. # Turn them into a hologram, which lets them receive no knockback and have infinite jumps for a few seconds. Neutral B 2 - Zing Zang Zote If DK doesn't have the Crystal Coconut and it is on stage, he will use this move to pull the Coconut back to him, singing and dancing. It can even pull small characters holding the coconut to him. Getting hit will stop the dance, as well as the Coconut's movement. Side B - Expand Dong DK will walk and sing "I'd shower you with Coconut Cream Piiiies~", and if he contacts an opponent he will hold them in place, damaging them and healing himself before unlatching. Depending on the opponent, the damage and healing will vary. When used in midair, DK will literally shower the opponents in Coconut Cream Pies, which will either damage opponents or stick to their faces, slowing them down. Falling to the ground will either make them an edible food item or slip trap. Up B - Droppin' Around on a Fancy Car DK will jump into the air with a spring while singing "Droppin' around on a fancy car!" while invisibly driving around in midair. DK's "fancy car" controls similarly to Wario's Bike, with a huge hitbox. Sometimes, the spring will stay on the stage where it was first summoned. And while DK can use it to re-activate his Up B, opponents are just launched upwards, taking damage. In midair, the Barrel Spring always disappears. Down B - Who's Got the Barrel? DK will get on top of a barrel and roll around on it. DK can move left and right while on it, but without jumps, which dismounts him from the barrel. Ramps will increase his speed, and will automatically move on them. While holding an item or being near an item/trap, he can put it inside of the barrel. They can only be released when the barrel breaks. Certain items/traps (like CD-I Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom) DK will use to ride instead of the barrel. With the Crystal Coconut, he will use Barrel #007, which is faster and allows him to jump (and can dismount with a double jump). Final Smash - OH MY GOD DK WATCH OUT! DK will lie down, singing "I don't know what's happening to me..." before an airplane in the background starts spinning out. DK will stand back up with a target on him now. Once targeted, he has to tag somebody else to lose the target. Soon enough, the plane will crash down on the targeted person, exploding. The explosion won't harm DK unless he still has the target. KOSFX KOSFX1: WOAAAH! KOSFX2: *Screams* Star KOSFX: OH NO! Screen KOSFX: *Groans* Taunts Up: Ready for Round 2? Sd: (Holds a Banana and someone's voice says) Ooh! Banana Dn: (Sits down and holds up finger) Wait... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Toon Diddy Kong appears and says) No one is bigger or better than the King of all Kongs: DONKEY KONG! Victory 2: BANANA SLAMMA! Victory 3: (Against Females) (Sings) I'll shower you with coconut cream pies. I love my castle grow on trees Lose/Clap: I don't know what's happening to me... Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- BANANA SLAMMA Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Kick *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Victory Music Donkey Kong's Victory Theme in Smash Bros. Melee Kirby Hat Same as Brawls and Smash4 Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Red ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Yellow *Pink *Eddie the Mean Old Yeti (White) *King Kong (Black) *Orange Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Poop Category:Donkey Kong Category:Nintendo Category:Cartoon characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Smash Bros. Brawl Attitude Category:Empty Slot Category:Ape Category:Lojo Favorite Category:CGI Category:Unlike Cartoon Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Lawl Attitude Category:Heroes Category:Anime Category:MLG Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Singer Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Lawl Nova Category:Expand Dong Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Gorilla Category:ProJared Reviewed Category:ARL Category:A F**king Plane For Final Smash Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Nova) Category:Jay Smash All Stars Category:Smash bros lawl power of god Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters Category:KFAD Contestants Category:Horny Category:Banana Lover Category:Perverts